Fire and Fox
by Tehrror
Summary: Hiei love Kurama. Kurama love Hiei. Its time they told each other! ONE SHOT!


Fire and Fox

Fire and Fox

Looking away from the red head Hiei sighed it was too much to ask…to think that the fox could possibly return his feelings…feelings Hiei wished he didn't have…feeling he'd thought had been beaten out of him as a child…hated for reasons he couldn't control…the proof that even the most pure can desire something…darker…a forbidden child…hated…ever alone…eternally…and soon…so soon…too soon…his friendships with the fox…the baka…and half breed would end…and he'd be alone again.

Watching the rain fall he thought of all the moments…the laughter…the pain…the tears and the shame…the companionship and loyalty of the group and wished that he could stay…be with them…like this forever…even if he hungered for more. Thunder boomed across the sky as lightning darted from cloud to cloud. So beautiful, not that he'd say that aloud…no aloud he was curt…he was cold…inside he wept and laughed and burned.

"Hiei," Kurama called and the fire demon turn his head slowly to the fox in fake reluctance…it wouldn't do at all if the fox knew how he felt. No he'd keep that too himself…forever.

"Dinners ready," the fox said with a gentle smile that baffled the fire demon, so soft…so kind…so…not Hiei's.

"Hn," he grunted standing as the baka and Halfling raced for the dinning room.

"Hiei?" Kurama said; a nervousness in his voice that Hiei didn't like.

"Hn, what fox?" he asked looking up into those green eyes; eyes that could see into his soul, eyes he could drown in, be lost in and never want to leave.

"Can I have a privet word with you…later?" Kurama asked as they made their way into the room where the two mortals ate as if they hadn't seen food in years.

"Hn, sure," Hn said worried…did he know…had he caught on.

XXXXX

Watching the fire demon train was torture in it's simplest forms, that tan skin rippling over straining muscles, his lithe form dogging and speeding through the obstacle cause. Heat rushed down, making his body harden against his will as Yoko whispered sweetly.

"_Take him…He'll welcome it…Love him…mate, strong, beautiful…come on Suichi what are you waiting for," _the fox whispered whimpering as the fire demon did a trick that only helped whet his appetite for the tiny man.

Oh, cruel fate, he knew that there was a definite chance that Hiei would leave the group, that he would loss what little he had even though it was a lot.

But it wasn't _enough_, he needed more!

"_Oh sweet kami, don't," _the fox spirit whined as Hiei took a drink, the cool liquid dribbling down his chin. It took all his will not to march over and kiss that delectable mouth, to taste the man as he was meant to be tasted.

The demon was a gift and he wondered briefly if anyone else had noticed that, if they had noticed the enticing sway of his hips, the roundness of his bottom.

Of the promise of hot night and pleasure that that little package promised.

They had to.

Hiei had to know.

Taking a deep calming breath Kurama reminded himself and Yoko that they were going to talk with Hiei…about this…situation and that they had a 50 chance that Hiei would welcome him and his attention.

XXXXX

Yusuke frowned as he watched the two demons in his team leave the training yard, both saturated with sweat. They'd been acting odd toward each other lately.

Hiei; avoiding the fox when ever possible, backing out of group activity that he used to love though he tried to hide it.

Kurama; watching the demon out of the corner of his eyes, often whispering the demons name when he wasn't around.

He was acting like the boys at school used to act when they had the hots for a girl they felt they didn't have a chance with or who were already taken.

Kurama, Yusuke had figured this years ago was gay, he never looked at girls, was polite but oddly distant to them and as far as Yusuke knew had never been on a date, at least not in the past 4 years since the group had banded together.

He also knew through Yoko's file that he'd stolen form Koenma's office that the fox spirit was very much a homosexual.

Hiei on the other hand was closed off to both sexes, Yusuke could sort of understand, he wasn't as stupid as people believed and they tended to underestimate the power of observation. Hiei had been branded at birth and because of that the fire demon was bound to have walls to keep others out.

To protect what was left of his heart.

"What's with them?" Kuwabara asked watching them as he stepped up beside his friend. An idiot by birth and being hit in the head too often he didn't always get things right in front of him.

"Puff, as if I'd know!" Yusuke scoffed though he had a fair idea.

XXXXX

Entering Kurama's room behind the sweat soaked fox spirit Hiei damned the fates, he hated being around Kurama when he looked so…enticing.

"Hiei," Kurama said turning and he froze at the unguarded look of pain filled hunger on the mans' face which quickly turned to shame and grief.

Looking away from the fox Hiei shrugged knowing the fox wouldn't welcome his feelings, "Don't worry, fox," he said the nickname coming out soft, an endearment.

"I not asking for anything…I know you wouldn't…it don't matter…" he said meeting those soft green eyes that had widened in what he guessed was horror.

He never used his third eye around the fox, he respected him too much for that and for that reason alone he left the spirits head and emotions alone.

But before he could say another word Kurama reached out, his fingers gently tracing his cheek, making Hiei still, every muscle locking into place as he watched the redhead dip his head down, his lips catching Hiei's.

Crimson eyes stretched wide as green ones became heavy lidded and Hiei hesitantly responded, his mouth moving in an unfamiliar way.

Pulling back Kurama whispered his voice and Yoko's doubling, over lapping, giving an echoing effect that caused Goosebumps to erupt over tanned flesh

"Hiei, my little one, how I desire you,"

Hiei stared at the green eyed creature before him then leaned in and pressed his lips to Kuramas' their mouths moving in gentle, cautious before both their eyes closed and the tender kiss turned fiery.

XXXXX

It was midmorning when Yusuke gave up and stormed up stairs, shoving Hiei's door open to find the room, with its black walls, furniture and laundry empty of the fiery occupant and as neat as a pin. Growling low in his throat, thoroughly annoyed he marched over swearing that if the two had run off for what ever reason he was going to kill them both.

Not only had he had to make his own breakfast, something he hadn't done in about 2 yrs but they had a meeting with Koenma in an half and hour and the pair where still AWOL.

Opening the door violently he paused his mind trying to assimilate the scene before him, Kurama's normally polished room was a mess with clothes all over the floor and both he and Hiei were nude…in bed…asleep…and wrapped around one another.

Okay, Yusuke said to himself, it was to be expected when you think about it.

Closing his eyes he sighed before snapping "Oi! Sleeping Demon's! Wake Up!"

XXXXX

Okay that's my first try at a one shot, be honest and tell me what you think!


End file.
